


Madness?

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Otayuri, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, They're crushing hard okay, Welcome to the Madness, Yakov and Lilia are good parents, wttm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: “One could have easily knocked Yuri over with a breath as Yakov finished speaking. He liked it? Really liked it?“





	Madness?

He’d done it.

 

He’d really done it.

 

As he stood, face flushed and sweaty, breathing still heavy and heart still pounding, all Yuri could think was that he’d done it!

 

The arm around his shoulders tightened and he looked up into the face of his new friend. Otabek wasn’t grinning from ear to ear like him, but there was a tiny crease at the corner of his mouth, a softness to his eyes... they’d done it. Victor who? Katsudon who? No, tonight was all about the the end of the “Russian fairy” and the ascendance of the Ice Tiger.

“We did it,” he whispered, leaning into Otabek’s broad shoulder. The older boy’s tiny crease of a smile got wider, the corner of his mouth turning up further to reveal... a dimple? Was that a dimple... oh god... Yuri tried valiantly to ignore the sudden flutter in his chest and the increased heat in his cheeks....

“We did,” Otabek replied. “We did it. You did it. That’s the Yuri I wanted to see....” his voice trailed off as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind Yuri’s ear, and at that moment-

“Yurochka,” a deep, gravelly voice broke the spell of the moment. Oh shit, here it comes, Yuri thought as he took a deep, deep breath and looked up to face his coach.

In all honesty, Yuri hadn’t even given a thought to what Yakov (or Lilia) would say about his changed exhibition. He’d been to focused on showing the world that this was HIS time, not those two smug idiots Victor and Katsudon.

Yakov made his way toward Yuri, Lilia at his side, pace unhurried. His expression was unreadable but Yuri began steeling himself for an absolute meltdown....

“When did you choreograph that program?” Yakov asked, tone surprisingly neutral. Yuri frowned, puzzled. He wasn’t yelling, the vein in his forehead wasn’t standing out, his face doesn’t even look annoyed?”

“Uhh, last night?” Yuri’s voice came out as an embarrassing squeak. This was so unsettling, he almost wished Yakov would start yelling. Otabek had stepped back behind him but his big warm hands remained on Yuri’s shoulders, thank god or whoever was in charge of the universe for that little gesture of support.

“I take it Mr Altin here was there with you and you weren’t skating alone?” Lilia interjected, arching a thin eyebrow. Yuri swallowed hard and nodded. Was he being punked? Had aliens kidnapped the real Yakov and Lilia? Was this real life?

“Yes Madame Baranovskaya, Mr Feltsman, I was there to spot Yuri,” Otabek replied quietly. “He wasn’t skating alone.”

“Why did you change your program?” Yakov asked. Yuri gulped again and tried to formulate a coherent answer. This was so weird, so damn weird.

“Um, well, I just wanted to do something different?” He finally replied awkwardly. Yakov nodded, and then to Yuri’s utter shock, he grinned.

“For something that you choreographed in the span of a night, it was quite good,” Yakov replied. “It was obviously rough around the edges and I’d have quite a lot to critique if you’d been working on it for months, but... given the situation, it was quite well executed.”

One could have easily knocked Yuri over with a breath as Yakov finished speaking. He liked it? Really liked it?

“It was raw and full of energy and passion,” Lilia put in, the faintest hint of a smile playing around her mouth. “It was... certainly not something I would have choreographed myself, but it was very much Yuri Plisetsky.”

“So you’re not mad?” Yuri finally croaked after a short pause. Otabek chuckled a little behind him and his coach and choreographer joined in.

“Yurochka, for all your shouting and swearing, you are a good boy at heart.” Yuri felt an unexpected warmth bloom in his chest upon hearing Yakov’s words. “If the worst trouble you give us is changing your program in a night, then that is a blessing.” Lilia nodded in agreement and Yuri’s cheeks reddened and he had to look away.

“Okay,” he muttered gruffly and Lilia reached over to smooth back another wayward strand of hair.

“One thing though, Yurochka,” she said and Yuri glanced at her. “Next time, have Mila help you with your makeup. Georgi does such a terribly messy job.”

“Oh come now, it’s supposed to be messy,” Yakov broke in jovially. “It’s called the grunge look. It’s a style, Mama-“ the older man clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he’d called Lilia. He hadn’t used that name for her since they were married... Yuri began to laugh, utterly relieved. Otabek laughed a little as well and Lilia flushed scarlet to her hairline.

“Indeed,” she replied dryly. “At any rate, Yurochka, go change. We are going to get dinner and people will question whether you dressed in the dark. This is not New York Fashion Week, after all. Mr Altin can come with us.” Yuri laughed again and turned to leave... but then, by a sudden impulse, he turned back around and pulled both Yakov and Lilia into a tight hug.

“I suppose I should lecture you about changing your program, and I do ask that in the future you at least talk to me about it,” Yakov said softly as he returned the hug, “but at the same time, Yurochka, I’m proud of you. You really are finding your own way, my boy, and I’m so proud.”

Yuri nodded and swallowed hard again, blinking furiously so that no one would see the wetness in his eyes... he’d never admit it, but at that moment, Yakov and Lilia’s approval meant everything to him.

 

He really, really had done it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wondered what if Yakov and Lilia liked Welcome To The Madness?  
> Yakov was fine with Georgi’s crazy witch getup so he’s not as big a stick in the mud as people think  
> Beka and Yuri are just friends here but there’s definitely a mutual crush sorry I had to  
> I love the concept of Yakov and Lilia being best mom and dad


End file.
